


Blessing

by TheDarkSideBoys



Category: Red Dead Online
Genre: Country & Western, Cowboys, F/M, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkSideBoys/pseuds/TheDarkSideBoys
Summary: "Blessing" Isa Red Dead Online original short story. It follows a manipulative Preacher named Vincent and his right hand man Blessing as they exploit people who dare believe in a God.Sexual content, so 18+. Contains mild rape.This isn't perfect, its just a small project a friend and I have been working on. So enjoy. :)
Kudos: 4





	1. The Beginning

Vincent lit up a cigarette as he sat on the stairs of the Valentine saloon. It was the early morning, and the streets were beginning to bustle with folk who worked for a living. He took a drag as he studied everyone, weary to know end. You couldn't really trust anyone, not these days. Everyone was out to rob and to murder.

With a sigh of discontent, he finished off his cigarette and stood up, making his way behind the saloon where he kept his horse. He didn't want anyone to take him. He gave the horse a pat, and a carrot as he smiled at him. "You're a good boy, Acheron. A loyal one." The horse nudged his hand before he shook his head. "We will be leaving soon, boy. Going out west. Rest well." With another pat, he turned to leave.

Making his way into the saloon, he headed upstairs to the room he had rented for himself. He had a chill go up his spine, as if he was being watched. He turned around to see a man approach him. Wearing a long, green duster and a bandana, he held a knife in his hand. 

"Can I help you?" Vincent asks as he places his hand on his gun. 

The man only crept closer, not making a sound.

Vincent aims his gun at the man's heart. "Come any closer and I'll put a hole in you." He growled, taking a step back. But as he did, another person had wrapped their arms around him, placing their hand over his mouth.

Vincent fought, but the person behind him was stronger than he.

The man in front of him chuckled, the lowered his mask. It was Kane, of of the O'Driscoll boys. Vincent held a death glare at him, still unable to speak.

"Tsk tsk Vincent. You and your brother make this too easy on us." Kane stopped in front of him as he pressed the blade against his cheek.

Sweat began to bead down his brow like a water fall. So this is how it ends. Killed by his own people. Well, he betrayed them first, but still. What the hell?

Just as Kane would have drove the knife through his neck, two throwing knives whizzed through the air and embedded themselves deep between the men's eyes. The bodies fell and Vincent stood still. Stunned.

A man dressed in all black, and held a face mask and a hat came out of the shadows. You could feel a power that oozed out of him. It was lethal. Deadly. A man who could kill you without blinking. Was he even human?

"Who are you and are you here to kill me, too?"

The man shook his head, but said nothing.

"Then what are you here for?"

Silence remained. But he pointed to the men on the ground.

"Well, whatever your purpose is, you saved my life." Vincent thought for a moment, then a small smile curved his lips. "You seem to handle yourself in a fight." He straightened up. "How would you like to work for me? I'm in the business of 'preaching'. Telling the word of God. I could use a bodyguard."

The man inclined his head, but lifted his hand to rub his fingers together together as he indicated money.

Vincent pulled out a hundred dollars and handed it to him. 

The man took the money and nodded in approval. 

"Stay with me, and I promise you, you'll be making more than that." Vincent scratched his beard a bit. "I will call you Blessing."


	2. Dawn

The Sermon

The room was quiet as Vincent headed up to the stand. Beads of sweat poured from his greasy, grey hair. He stared down at the ground as he took his spot, clearing his throat. When he looked up, he met the gazes of about a dozen men and women who had come out. A dozen who would follow him into the fiery pits of Hell if he asked them. They looked at him with a longing in their eyes. He knew the look all too well. It was one that cried for longing, devotion, anything that could make a dead soul smile again. He scanned the crowd to see Blessing, his beloved assistant, standing to the right of him. He had his hands behind his back as he watched the crowd. Waiting for anyone to dare speak wrongly of him. It was wonderful.

"My followers, I have a treat for you today." Vincent spoke up as he scanned the crowd."We all know of the people who try and stop us from speaking the truth. That we commit blasphemy about the God Lord."

The crowd began to roar in anger. Vincent held up his hand to silence the crowd.

"My Blessing caught one of those men. "

As he spoke those words, Blessing came out with Devyn, who had a helping hand in the murder of his brother. Blessing knocked him on the knees so he knelt.

"Please...don't do this, Vincent. You know I wouldn't hurt your brother." Devyn pleaded as he looked up to Vincent, who now stood in front of him. He held a burning hatred in his eyes as he turned to Blessing. "Get me the Synnosa." The Synnosa was the king hunting knife Vincent kept for days like this.

Blessing inclined his head as he walked to the back.

Vincent turned back to the crowd. "Did you hear him? He wouldn't dare hurt my brother. He wouldn't commit such a sin. But you know what he would do?" Vincent looked at him once more, before he looked back at them. "He would help the sinners do the deed if killing my brother. He watched as they shot him. As he bled at his feet to save his own ass!!" Vincent roared, and the crowd cheered.

"They were going to kill me!" Devyn fought at the rope that held his hands. "Please, Vincent!"

Blessing came back in with a long, black and silver knife. The engravings were tribal, and the words "I Defend" on the blade. The crowd cheered, and chanted. "Kill him! Kill him!" As they began to roar.

"My Blessing, God commends you to bleed him. And my people, he will be our sacrifice to show our good Lord that we will not tolerate such sin!" Vincent shouted as the ever chilling grin played his face.

The crowd was now on their feet chanting.

Blessing inclined his head once more as he walked up to Devyn who began to scream. Clenching the knife tightly as he looked down at him, he used his free hand to hold Devyns chin roughly then turned his head. He sank the knife deep into his jugular as Devyn struggled. And after a few moments, he stopped.

Vincent grabbed the goblet he kept. When Blessing removed the knife, Vincent filled it up with Devyn's blood that rushed out the vein.

Vincent turned to the crowd and held it up. The crowd chanted his name as Vincent began to drink the blood.

Blessing let the body fall to the ground and bleed. He looked over at the crowd and locked gazes with Leighanne who just walked in. She looked horrified, but she knew the money it brought it. 

Vincent set the goblet down as he held his hand up to silence them once more. "Friends, we have appeased the good Lord." He paused a moment as he took a deep breath. He wiped the sweat from his forehead as he took off his black Stalker hat and set it on the stand. He ran his hands through his hair. The scars that covered his left side shone in the light. 

“Amen!” The crowd yelled as they cheered.

Blessing dragged the body to the back as Vincent cleared his throat once more. “You are all dismissed. Remember, God loves you. All of you.”

*Two hours Later*

Leigh Anne Masters sat outside the Valentine saloon as Vincent and Blessing make their way down from the church. They had stayed a few hours over to clean up the blood before the law had discovered what was done.

“Vincent! Where have you been??” She demanded as she stood up and stormed to him.

“Working. Unlike you.” Vincent curled up his lip. Why did he remarry her again? Because he didnt want his followers to think he was riddled with sin by being gay. So he married his ex a few weeks ago to keep the suspicions down.

Leigh Anne slapped him. “You bastard! Its my day for you to be spending time with me!”

Vincent rubbed his cheek. He was used to getting slapped so it didn't faze him much. “There is still the whole day, Leigh Anne. The whole day.”

Blessing watched the two of them bicker. But he especially watched her as the red waves of her hair bounced with every angry gesture of her hands.

“But you promised, Vincent. No wonder no one can stand you. You liar!” She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the saloon. Blessing followed them inside.

Vincent didn’t say another word as her words had hit a cord. Usually her rants didn’t bother him, but today he was a bit more sensitive. “You will is my will, madam.”

“Damn right it is. Now do me a favor and get me a drink.” 

Vincent obeyed, not wanting to hear anything else that came out of her mouth. As he did, Blessing moved closer to her to be a sort of a bodyguard. 

She turned to him with a smile. 

He looked away, but only for a moment.

“You’re not shy are you, cowboy?” 

He raised an eyebrow at her words. He wasn’t, but she was sin. He knew he needed to stay away from her. But she had alure to her….How could Vincent be so cruel to her? She was delectable. She shook his head slowly.

She gave him a hungry once over before Vincent returned with her drink.

“Thank you.” She gave him a quick kiss before taking a sip.

Vincent wanted to snort. She was never nice like that. Instead, he cleared his throat before he began to speak once more. “We’ve made a good sum of money today. And We’re getting closer to my brother’s murderer.”

Leigh Anne sighed as she sat her drink down. “And? You do this everyday. Let's not talk about it, but me rather, okay?”

If they weren’t in a public place, Vincent would slap the shit out of her. But he didn’t want to taint the reputation with their relationship, especially since a few of his followers were here for a drink. So he inclined his head to her.

“Thank you. Now, I saw this dress today at the General store. It would fit me so perfect, Vin, can you get it for me?” She gave him the look that women do when they want something. And it made him want to hurl. 

“Of course, my love. Anything for you.” Vincent feigned a smile and took her hand gently, placing a kiss.

“Now, please?”

Vincent inclined his head, then left.

“He’s such a dog, is he not? But you...you seem like a man who can take the reigns.” She finished her drink, then set the glass and turned to him, moving in closer.

Blessing watched her as he remained silent. Her green eyes felt as if they could see right to his damned soul. How did she do it?

Leigh Anne could see that peculiar look that Vincent gets when he can stand to be around her. One of desperation and she knew then that she would have him, one way or another. Vincent be damned.

To be continued….


	3. Night Pleasures

A few days after 'The Sermon'

Vincent clasped Blessing on the back as they stood on the porch of the cabin that used to he Conrad's old place. The three of them had been staying here as the money is still good.

"Blessing, how are you?" Vincent spoke as he lit up a cigarette.

Blessing inclined his head, then gave him a thumbs up.

Vincent took a drag of his cigarette. "I need a favor, Kemosabe. I'm heading down to Rhodes to do a ceremony. You mind keeping an eye on Leigh Anne? She's been sneaking off and it would be a shame for anything to happen to her."

Blessing hesitated for a moment. He didn't want to be around her. She tempted him, that demon woman. But he was here for Vincent,and to make sure what he lived was protected. He slowly nodded.

Vincent's face lit up. "What have I ever done to deserve you, Blessing?"

Blessing grinned, then stood up straight.

"To bad you're not-" Vincent had to catch himself before he let his secret out. That's all he needed was for Blessing to ever learned he preferred men. "Nevermind. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some packing to do." He turned to head inside.

Blessing let out a weary sigh. Why had he agreed to this? Because you're an idiot.No, because he does what needs to be done. And protecting Vincent's lady is what he had to do.

********The Next Morning********

Blessing had led Acheron to the cabin where Vincent waited with a bag or two. Acheron snorted and pushed up against Blessing, trying to push him over. He glared at the horse, who appeared to look at him defiantly.

“Acheron!” Vincent snapped as he saw his boy being a brat.

Blessing chuckled ever so slowly as he let the horse go, then began to help him load the luggage onto the saddle.

“Thank you.” Vincent spoke as he mounted his horse. “I’ll be back as soon as I can, Blessing. This should bring us in a ton of money. In the meantime, please make sure my wife doesn’t get in over her head.” Vincent extended his arm to him. 

Blessing inclined his head and took his arm, shaking it. Letting go, he gave Vincent a hate tip before he rode off into the darkening sky. 

That night

Leighanne and Blessing stayed huddled in the cabin. The snow outside seemed to be getting worse as the sound of the wind could be heard hitting the windows. Blessing stood by the window, looking out as he smoked a cigar.

Leighanne had made herself a hot bath to try and warm up. The small tin tub fit her well, ad she loved it. Vincnt had added not even a month ago. “Why won’t you love me?” She whispered to herself. She did love Vincent, but she knew he didn’t feel the same. He was using her, and she was him. Sighing, she got out and flipped her hair behind her as she walked to the main room to see Blessing.

Leighanne closed the door behind her. Her hair still wet from the bath. Blessing took a step back as she got closer.

“What’s the matter? You scared of little olde me?”

He looked down at her as she ran her soft hands down his face. Leighanne looked into his eyes then down at his lips. She slowly leaned in and gave him a soft kiss. She had bewitched him. How could he fight this urge to hold her? The need to take her in his arms and just devour her. Those lips of hers. How he wanted to bite them. Leighanne ran a hand on his chest. Her fingers playing with the buttons of his shirt every time she found one. He couldn’t. He couldn’t stop himself from taking her hand in his and giving it a kiss. He wrapped his hands around her hips and pushed her back, she was now cornered by the heat coming off him and the dresser. Blessing touched that fiery hair of hers and slowly made his way down to her breast. Leighanne looked up at him with those playful green eyes as she slowly undressed herself for him. How perfect she was. Her body, a forbidden Eden that only called out to him. His hands were excited to run on her skin. She was soft as a feather and warm to the touch. He couldn’t wait any longer. Blessing grabbed Leighanne and pulled her to him to unleash those sinful urges. He kissed her with a fiery passion as she unbuckled his belt and pants, she would be his tonight. His hands grabbed every bit of her body as she ran his hand up and down his shaft. Oh, he was ready, and soon so would she. Blessing quickly picked Leighanne up and carried her onto the bed. He spread her legs wide and pulled her close to him. He put his mouth on her rosy clit and left for his tongue to do the work. The smell of roses intoxicated him. She moaned as he ran his tongue up and down her sweet spot. He sucked and played with her as she grabbed onto her breasts. Leighanne ran hands on her hardened nipples as he continued to make her quiver. She took hold of his head and moved her hips up and down to somewhat help him

“Ooooh….”

She moaned as his tongue went faster and faster. He shook his head and sucked her wet, glossy clit. God he was so good at whatever this was. She couldn’t stand it. Oh god, she would cum any second!  
But she wasnt allowed. Not yet.  
He suddenly stopped and grabbed her by the neck. Those cold blue eyes of his gave her chills as he quickly turned on her belly to give her a hard spank. 

“Ah!”

She exclaimed at the sting. He spanked her again and again as she let out soft moans. Such a heavenly sound that came out of her. He ran his fingers up and down her wet pussy. Oh, she was ready, but he wasn’t going to give it to her so easily. Blessing grabbed Leighanne by the hair and pulled her up

“Down…on your knees….”

He whispered with that deep voice of his. Leighanne had never heard him speak until now. She did as she was told and eagerly awaited. He put her mouth on the tip of his erect cock and watched her as she worked the tip with her tongue. Blessing slowly stuffed himself into her mouth. In and out without gagging once, she took it like a champ. He threw his head back as she introduced her hand into the mix and worked his shaft. He looked down and watched her play with him. This woman had full control over him and he didn't know what to do to break away. He grabbed her and picked her up by the arm to throw her over the small table in the cabin. He rubbed the tip of his cock on that beautiful little pink pussy and slowly pushed himself into her. She moaned even louder as she felt him going inside her and he began to thrust his hips into hers. Leighanne moaned loudly as she grabbed onto the table and turned back to him pounding her pussy, hard. She reached between her legs and rubbed her clit as she felt him go in and out of her. The rhythm of their bodies matched when leighanne pulled him close to continue kissing him. He pulled out for a moment to turn herself around and grabbed onto his hair. She moaned loudly as Blessing grabbed onto her thighs and picked her up. He made sure he had a good grip on her and pushed her against a wall to continue pounding into her. Her breasts jumped up and down as he watched her enjoy every second of this. Such a sight she was. Flushed cheeks.   
Fiery hair that came down to her breast.   
And this tight pussy of hers driving him mad. 

What has this woman done to him?

He thrust deeper and deeper in her! Leighanne moaned and gasped as she slowly made his way back over to the bed. He laid her down and continued his pace. Leighanne bit her lips that were quickly devoured by his once again. 

She is heaven.   
She is hell.  
She is a sin.  
A forbidden fruit. 

Leighanne kissed him as he ran a hand to cup a breast and put it in his mouth to suck on her tender nipple. She moaned even louder when he began to nibble her nipples and run his tongue on them. Jesus Christ. Thrust after thrust, he felt his body quiver. 

“Jesus Christ,” she panted as she felt him in and out of her “Where have you been all my life?”

He silently kissed her skin and touched her all over. His hands couldn’t get enough of feeling such softness. 

“You have any more tricks up your sleeve?”

“You wouldn’t be able to handle it…”

A challenge? No man has ever.

“Try me.”

He pulled out from her and walked over to grab some rope as she watched him,

“What are you doing?” She asked as he began to tie her hands together. If she sought him out now, she would come back for more and he needed to sever that here and now. He silently pulled her back to the table where he pushed her over it to secured her tightly on one of the legs,

“You could’ve just told me you wanted me to stay still” she remarked as he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back.  
Ssshhhh. He gently reassured her as he put a hand on her neck. He rubbed his cock on her wet pussy while she eagerly awaited for him to thrust into her again, but Blessing had other plans. He rubbed his cock to get it nice wet before going into her ass

“Wait!” Leighanne tried to stop him but before she knew it, Blessing had thrusted halfway in. Leighanne let out a small scream. What the hell!? No man had ever pulled something like this on her!

“Blessing!” She gasped and flinched. He ignored her and continued to thrust into her. In and out. Again and again. 

“Too much for you?” He growled as he continued the rhythm. She managed to shake her head no. He pulled her hair back as he began to bite her neck. So much pain. Leighanne wiggled her hands in the rope but she refused to tap out. He chuckled,

“Good, because this is your tribulation. You either take it or die…”

He wouldn’t kill her, would he? Leighanne had seen him kill before and she didn’t think Blessing would dare harm Vincent’s wife. He grabbed her neck and pushed her down onto the table. 

“Just relax a bit…”

Leighanne closed her eyes as she followed his instructions. She slowly realized something felt different after a couple of thrusts. It actually felt...good? Blessing moaned as he continued to indulge himself. Leighanne stretched her hands and tried to find pleasure through the pain. A slight moan from her surprised him,

“Good girl…” he whispered to her as he pulled her hair back. The whimpered gasps could be heard that night, as he possessed her and forged her to his will. 

You are now mine...

To be continued…..


	4. Loyalty

A few days after "Night Pleasures"

Leighanne lay cuddled up to Blessing. Over the last few days, she had kept the mysterious man in her bed. He dominated her in every way, and she loved it. It was like he loved her, but she knew better. Men had needs, and she dated them.

"Are you awake?" She spoke softly as she rolled over to face him. She gently nuzzled his neck.

Blessing slightly growled, not wanting to be bothered. He was shattered, and would like to have a few more moments of sleep.

She smiled and inhaled his scent. He smelled of man and leather. Unlike Vincent, he was raw male. And she loved it. 

She paused a moment as she heard the sound sound of a horse snort. Getting up, she made her way over to the window and looked out.

Shit! It was Vincent.

"Blessing get up! Vincent is home." She said as she scrambled to get dressed. Blessing shot up and grabbed his own, planning on meeting him outside so she could get washed up. He threw his clothes on and his bandana, then headed outside.

Vincent dismounted Acheron and patted the horse's neck, then removed a bag of money he had collected in Rhodes. People are so gullible. Believing anything good you tell them. Sighing contentedly, he headed to the porch and stopped as he saw Blessing come out. A smile played on Vincent's face as he had truly missed his assistant.

"Blessing!" He spoke excitedly. "How where things? Good I hope?"

If he only knew the half of it. Blessing's mask concealed a grin that was one of evil satisfaction. He nodded to Vincent.

“Excellent. And my wife? Is she home?”

Blessing nodded and took the money bag, they both headed inside.

****A few hours later****

Vincent and Leighanne had finally emerged from their room. Both seemed very unsatisfied.

“You know you could do better. I’ve had men twice your age and they don’t act like a limp bastard.” Leighanne kept her nose up as she huffed.

“And I’ve had women warmer than you.” Vincent sneered as he ran his hands through his hair.

“God you’re such a pig!!” She screeched and stormed to the door. Their voices getting louder.

“And you’re such a bitch.” Vincent followed after her. She turned around and slapped him. This time, he snapped and backhanded her.

She fell to the ground, holding her cheek. She got up and death glared at her husband.

“YOU'RE A PIECE OF SHIT VINCENT!”

“LOOK WHOS TALKING YOU FUCKING WHORE!!”

There they went again. Bickering like they do almost every night. Blessing kept his post outside the cabin and sharpened a knife. He tended to keep himself away from the personal matters of others. If it didn’t affect him personally, then it didn’t matter. Even if he did want to intervene it would just make things worse for him not to mention obvious of what had happened between he and Leighanne a couple of days ago. For now, how could only silently observe them. 

“And where the hell are you going!?” Vincent questioned Leighanne as she stormed out of the cabin.

“I'm getting the hell away from you!!” She shouted as she hopped on her horse and rode off into the darkness of the night. Vincent growled. This woman infuriated him. He let out a deep breath and turned to his assistant,

“Blessing, follow her. Make sure she doesn't make a fool of herself.”

Blessing gave him a nod and walked over to hop on his horse to stay on Leighanne like a shadow as she rode into town. 

Leighanne walked into the saloon, where she was greeted with a smile by its barkeep,

“Oh? You’re here today?”

Leigh Anne leaned on the counter and requested a drink.

“I needed to clear my mind…”

“You and Vincent fight again?”

Leighanne gave him a slight nod as the barkeep served her a drink before he went back to his cleaning. A man walked over and leaned on the counter next to her, 

“Shame that a woman, lovely as yourself is sitting up here by herself.”

The man hummed to her with a flirty grin. He gave her a confident playful look that made her smile. If he was looking for her attention, he now most definitely had it. What the hell, maybe letting off some steam was all she needed for tonight.

Leighanne and the man kissed passionately back in his home. They knocked everything down on the way to the bedroom as they were both eager to indulge themselves with each other. She kissed him and tried to take off his pants as he helped her with heavy breaths every time she kissed him,

“Oh man, I must be the luckiest man tonight!”

The man gasped. Leighanne giggled,

“You’ll get even luckier if you hurry up.”

She teased him and slowly began to remove her clothing, giving him an alluring sight of her beautiful perky breasts. Her skin looked so soft, it almost called out to him. There was a loud crash at the front. Leighanne covered herself as both of them stopped and turned to see a man quickly stomp into the room. The intruder grabbed the man by the neck to throw him against the wall. It was Blessing! The man panicked, 

“WHO THE FUCK ARE-“ Blessing’s fist stopped him mid sentence as he began to punch him in the face repeatedly. Leighanne screamed,

“BLESSING! BLESSING STOP!”

But Blessing ignored her pleas and took the man by the shoulders to punch him in the stomach. The man tried to pull away from him but fell on his back and managed to begin crawling away. He crawled into the kitchen to try and escape the psychopath that stalked him closely. Blessing’s eye landed on a kitchen knife that he grabbed as he passed by it and tightly held it in his grip. Leighanne kept trying to call him off, 

“BLESSING! STOP IT! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!”

Blessing turned to her once before turning his attention back on the man that started to beg for his life. He raised a hand as he looked up at the man wielding the knife,

“I swear I wasn’t gonna do anything! I wasn't gonna-“. 

With one quick swipe, he sliced the man’s fingers completely off his hand. Screams. The screaming made Leighanne cover her ears as the man writhed from the pain on the floor,

“BLESSING!!” She cried out once more. Her eyes widened in horror when Blessing kicked the man hard in the chest and raised the blade to stab the man. He stabbed him once, twice, three times and kept going. Blood splattered on everything, including Leighanne, as Blessing stabbed the man mercilessly. The screaming slowly began to fade and Blessing eventually slowed down. He looked down at the twitchy body of the man he had just killed, with heavy and low breaths before he turned to Leighanne. There was a slight shiver when she looked up at the eyes of a blood covered Blessing, who seemed to be enthralled by her. The blood that had splattered on her lovely soft skin and fiery red hair just fascinated him. He stepped over the dead body and wrapped his fingers into her hair to bring her close to him. Leighanne gasped and looked into those cold blue eyes with seduction. Why did this turn her on? She had literally seen him kill a man before her very eyes and yet she wanted him to devour her completely. Leighanne continued to look into Blessing’s eyes as he slowly took the bloody knife to run it down her chest, leaving a trail of warm blood on her skin. 

“You’re fucking crazy…” she whispered to him. 

“Were you sent to kill me too?” She asked with a slight quiver. He gently touched her face before pushing her back onto the kitchen table. Blessing removed the bandana from his face to kiss her with a fiery passion and pulled her head back to give her blood covered neck kisses, she closed her eyes and let out a gentle, soft moan

“Blessing…” she called out to him. Did she not learn the first time? Leighanne may have been Vincent’s wife but she belonged to him now. How dare she look for comfort in the arms of another man. He looked into her green eyes as he ran his hands on her blood splattered face. Leighanne managed to gently pull away to uncover herself and walked over to the dead man on the kitchen floor. She got down to her knees and touched the pool of blood to cup a good amount in her hand. Leighanne watched him as she began to smear blood on her own body. It excited him to see her caressing those beautiful breasts with the lovely crimson color. She slowly crawled over to him and rubbed a gentle hand on the erection he hid in those jeans. 

“Beg…” he muttered with that low voice of his. A shiver went down her spine as she couldn’t believe that she, Leighanne Masters, was about to beg to a man for sex. She sat on her knees and looked up at him,

“Please,” She whispered as she ran her blood covered hands under his shirt. “Please take me on top of this fool. Take me hard…”

Blessing stared down at her with those cold eyes of his. He grabbed her by the hair and made her get up. Blessing turned her around and leaned her on that kitchen counter and touched her soft skin. He pressed himself behind her and reached over to her clit. She softly moaned as he began to play with one hand while the other grabbed onto her blood covered breast. He ran a hand up to her neck and gently squeezed it as he continued to make her body quiver. His breaths heavy as he moved her hair aside,

“No.” He muttered and pulled away from her. As much as he wanted to grab her and fuck her on that kitchen counter, she deserved punishment for trying to run off. He was going to starve her of the thing she, at that moment, craved the most. Leighanne watched as he went into the other room to look for something to wrap the body in. 

What the fuck had just happened?

Blessing and Leighanne rode together back to the cabin. Leighanne was quiet most of the trip. Her thoughts running wild as she gave him angry glances every so often, that went completely ignored. Vincent smoked a cigar and watched as Leighanne hop off her horse and stomped back into the cabin without saying a word. He looked at the blood covered mound atop of Blessing’s horse,

“Is that?...”

Blessing silently nodded. Vincent had known of Leighanne’s many lovers but he never really bothered to do anything about it, because if he was honest, he really didn’t care what she did with herself. He had the church and his congregation to keep him busy, she was nothing but a part of the grand show. Nonetheless, he needed to keep up the illusion of the caring husband, as much as he hated it.

“Blessing, I need you to do something for me,”

He walked over and took a drag of his cigar. 

“Find all of them, Blessing. Leave none of her lovers alive. You make sure you leave her no choice but to stay loyal to me.”

As you wish…


	5. The Awakening

The Awakening

Vincent sighed as he left the cabin. Leighanne still wasn't speaking to him. So be it. He didn’t need her, or anyone else for that matter. He was tired, exhausted from the shit life he held. He called for Acheron as he planned on riding to Blackwater. He had a sermon to complete, and honestly it left him a little happy. Was it truly happiness? Perhaps. The money he brought in did make him smile. 

Pushing his thoughts away, he mounts his horse and heads to blackwater. It was a day and a half journey, with him stopping to get his horse water. The weather was a steady cool, but not too cold. It was a pleasant trip. And when he arrives in Blackwater, he headed towards the saloon and hotel to settle in for the remainder of the day. He had to get ready for his sermon in the morning.

***The Next Morning***

Vincent was up at the first light of dawn. He dressed in his black wear, and headed out to the church. His followers were already crowded into the church. But one stood out...He appeared to be a boy. He stayed in the back, and held a look of sorrow that Vincent knew all too well. One of unadulterated loneliness. Keeping his eye on him as he cleared his throat, Vincent began to speak.

“My people of Blackwater. I welcome you with every part of me. God welcomes you.” Vincent spoke as he whipped his forehead.

The crowd cheered, apart from the boy who kept his beautiful light brown eyes on him. It made Vincent’s throat go dry.

“I want this morning to be about confessions. So please,” He gestured to the front of the podium, “Come up and tell God and I what you have done and ask for forgiveness.” 

The crowd hesitated. Although they respected him, most of his congregation feared him. But after a few minutes, the brown eyed beauty made his way up to the front.

“Father..” The boy spoke gently as he kneeled in front of him and bowed his head down low. “I have a confession..”

Vincent placed his hand gently on his shoulder. “What is it, my child?”

“I...I’ve killed men, Father…” The boy flinched slightly when Vincent placed his hand on his shoulder.

Vincent led his hand to the boy’s chin and gently lifted it up so he can look him into his eyes. “That’s a horrible sin, my child, but God can forgive you. “ Vincent spoke softly as he kept his eyes on the boy. Luckly he was wearing his loose suit slacks, because his erection would have given away what he felt for the boy. The way those eyes looked up at him….and the way he spoke...t drove him wild with his own sin.

“How, Father?” The boy asks. That snapped Vincent out of his lust filled trance.

“Work for me, and do good. What is your name?”

“David Greene..” David’s baritone of a voice filled his ears like a soft whisper.

“Well, David,” Vincent continues as he releases the male’s chin, “I will show you what God wants you to see. But you must stay with me, child. I will show you salvation.” Vincent looked around the crowd with a stern look. “My children will always be taken care of. God gives me the grace to do so.” Vincent looked back down at David with a grin not wide enough to touch his ears.

David looked up at Father as he considered it. He could be saved? Would his sister be proud of what he was doing? He slowly stood and nodded to the preacher. “Save me, Father..”

And in that moment, Vincent knew that he would protect this man. He had failed in the past, but this time, he wouldn’t be so stupid.

“My child, you are hereby under my protection. We will do as the good Lord sees fit, and you will be forgiven.”

“Thank you, Father..” David spoke as he took Vincent’s hand and places a soft kiss on the top.

The crowd roared with excitement, and Vincent kept his eyes on him, the grin never leaving.

“Come, child, and we shall start your journey.” Vincent spoke as he lead him out. The crowd still cheered as they chanted Vincent’s name once more. He lead Davd back to his room he was staying in. 

David looked around, taking in his surroundings. The room wasn’t too fancy. Just a mirror, a basin and a bed. Simple for a preacher, he thought.

“I will gather the last of my things, and we shall be out.” Vincent spoke as he gathered his things into the bag he brought.

“Where are we going exactly, Father? David asks as he watched him.

Vincent shook his head and waved his hand. “No need to call me that, David. Vincent is my name, or Vin for short. Whichever you prefer.” Vincent smiled before he began to speak again. “Valentine. That’s where the home church is, where we can do good. Is that okay?”

David nodded. “I’ve never been to Valentine.”

“I think you’ll like it. My wife and bodyguard are there, too.” Vincent had forced himself to speak ‘Wife’. It made him cringe, and killed the erection that he had.

David nodded as he looked out the window. This would be a new chapter in his life. Trying to do good for the wrong that he did. But to have avenged his sister, he would have done it a thousand times more. But for now, he will try and stay on the righteous path with the preacher and his family.

To be continued...


	6. Damnation

A Few Days After Bringing David Home

Vincent leaned on the railing of his porch, looking out into the starry sky. He had sent Blessing to show David around, and gave Leighanne money to get out of his hair. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his pack of cigarettes, and lit one up. He needed his nerves calm. But that was a tough task, as it neared his brother's death anniversary. All Conrad wanted was a second chance at life. One to start anew. But the wicked never rest. There’s always someone lurking at your back, ready to strike. Why couldn’t it have been him to die? Why his little brother who had a family? Life wasn’t fair. It never was. And as he smoked his cigarette, a tear rolled down his cheek. But when he heard horse hooves ride up, he wiped them away quickly and straightened up.

Vincent held his stern look as Blessing and David pulled up. “Well? How do you like it, David?” Vincent spoke as he threw his cigarette out into the night.

David jumped off his horse with a smile. “Its nice. People seem friendly enough.”

Blessing led the horses to be hitched, and quickly returned to the men.

“I take it things weren’t bad on your end?” Vincent looked over at Blesing, who shook his head.

“Good. Thank you, Blessing. One more task before you retire for the night. Can you please go find Leighanne? I gave her some cash to shut her nagging mouth up for a bit.” He spoke as he grabbed David by the nape of his neck gently and began to lead him to his cabin. He let David sleep on the couch because he liked being close to him. There was something about the boy that brought the good in him, and honestly, it scared him. But he liked it.

Blessing nodded, but you can see the irritation in his eyes. How could Vincent be such an idiot? She could be long gone.

Vincent smiled as David explained what the town was like. He could listen to this man for ages.And when they got to the cabin, Vincent opened the door for him.David walked in sat on the couch. It felt good to sit, even for a moment. He looked over to Vincent who poured them both a glass of bourbon. “Have you ever had genuine bourbon, David?”

David shook his head as he watched him curiously. “No, Father.”

“Please, call me Vincent.” He turned around to smile at him. He walked over to him and gave him the glass of the blissful poison.

David took it. “Thank you, Vincent.” He smiled at him, and took a sip. His eyes watered for a moment, but it quickly settled down as he took another sip.

“Well, how is it?” Vincent sat next to him as he gulped his own down.

“Its good, a little strong, but good.” David finished his off shortly after and sat the glass down onto the table.

“Look, David, it stays cold in the cabin. And I don’t have the proper blankets for you to stay warm. And my wife, she will leave my bed tonight, for her own selfish reasons. So please, feel free to warm up next to me.”

David looked at him stunned. But his cheeks turned a shade of red, and nodded. “It does get kinda cold, thank you.”

Vincent smiled and inclined his head before getting up. “Sleep well, David.” He patted the male on his shoulder before he walked to his room.

Hours Later-Leighanne

The rain fell hard that evening. After dinner, Vincent had gone straight to bed, Leighanne sat on the table and tried to stitch a shirt of his. She hated trying to fix his clothes, especially since the buttons were so complicated to fix. Blessing stepped in looking for Vincent just as Leighanne pricked her finger. 

“Ouch!”  
She exclaimed and immediately sucked the little bit of blood from her finger. Blessing watched as she closed her eyes. Leighanne looked up at him

“You looking for Vincent? He’s asleep.”

Blessing gave her a squinted stare and slowly turned back to leave the small cottage. After the last time she had gone into town, he hadn’t been the same with her. Lately, he had become distant with her, it worried Leighanne but there was so much she could do without looking suspicious to Vincent, so she left it like so. She slowly stood up and watched as he went into his own little cottage and closed the door behind him for the night. How was he still upset? It’s not like she slept with the guy! Blessing had no right. Leighanne let out a huff and went back to stitching.

“How childish…” she muttered to herself. 

Later that night, she got into bed and tucked herself away for another half assed night. Vincent slept soundly. She turned to him and gently touched his chest. He growled when he had begun to awake,

“Vin can you please hold me?” She begged in a soft voice. Vincent let out an annoyed sigh,

“Leighanne, I was asleep…”

“Vincent, please. I just want to be held.”

“Go to bed Leigh…” he said as he rolled over on his side and turned his back to her. Leighanne just watched as Vincent slowly drifted back to sleep. 

“You’re a bastard Vincent.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah…”

Leighanne rolled her eyes. Now what? God, she was so horny. How she needed someone that night. Leighanne slowly stuffed her hand under their sheets and ran a gentle hand up then down her clit as she caressed her breasts. How she would kill to have the hands of a man touch her soft skin. Leighanne rubbed her clit faster and faster. The feeling made her shiver as she closed her eyes and remembered the first time Blessing bent her over the table. Oh, Blessing. She needed a Blessing. She finally made up her mind and slowly got up out of bed to put on a robe and sneak out of the room. Leighanne looked out the window. The windows were dark, meant he was asleep. Maybe she could sneak in there and get him hard enough to satisfy herself? Maybe he was a heavy sleeper and she could get away with it. Leighanne slowly opened the door and rushed over to open Blessing’s cottage door to quickly sneak in before she was seen. She then looked for him in the darkness as she made her way to a room. There on the bed, Blessing slept soundly. Leighanne slowly undressed herself completely and walked over to him. The moon kissed her soft skin as it peeked through a small opening of the cottage, enough light for Leighanne to successfully carry out her mission. She had seen him a couple of times without his bandana and always thought how handsome he was, even with that claw scar across his face. Leighanne had always wanted to ask about that. She hesitated for a bit. What if he wakes up and kills her? Were her sexual needs really worth the gamble of getting killed? Blessing stretched and let out a small moan. Yes. Yes it was. Leighanne touched his hairy, naked chest and ran her hand across it. She touched him and ran a hand up and down his thigh. Blessing suddenly woke up and grabbed Leighanne to pull her into his bed. She let out a small yelp that was covered up by his hand. Leighanne pulled his hand off her mouth

“Blessing it’s me!!” 

Blessing relaxed a bit when he heard the sound of her voice. He let out a tired sigh and closed his eyes again but Leighanne wanted to play. 

“Blessing, can you hold me?”

She could see as Blessing pointed to the direction of their main cabin,

“Vincent? He’s asleep…”

Blessing cleared his throat and opened his arms with his blanket to welcome her in his embrace. She nuzzled into his arms and took in his scent as he held her. He was warm. Leighanne took his hand and ran it on her skin, so he could feel she how completely naked she was. Blessing let out a low chuckle and continued to touch her skin. She was soft, ridiculously soft. It slowly awoke him and his erection as he focused on her. He wrapped his fingers in her fiery red hair and pressed his forehead on hers, Leighanne kissed his skin as she had other plans. She quickly unbuckled his pants and helped him to remove them. Leighanne then hopped on and straddled Blessing, her wet pussy now rubbing up on his throbbing cock. She began to move her hips up and down, up and down with a slow, teasing pace. The moonlight shone in as he cupped both his hands to grab her perfect chest. Leighanne moaned slightly when he grabbed and massaged her tender nipples. She was wet and ready for him but she wanted something different,

“Blessing ...can I ask a favor?”

Blessing continued to run his hands on her breasts with a slight nod. Leighanne took his hands and caressed her body,

“Blessing, I want you to make love to me?”

Love? What did love have to do with any of this? He wasn’t sure what to tell her. Leighanne was getting attached, this wasn’t good. Maybe none of this was worth it. Maybe he should just ask her to leave. 

“Please.” She begged as she raised herself and slid his cock inside herself with ease. He shuddered when she began to move her hips forward and back. 

Damn woman knew how to convince him. 

He sat up and held her close. What harm could it do? He’d be gone soon anyways. Even Leighanne knew that at some point Blessing had to move on, before he did, she wanted to feel more than desired. Even if it was for one night, she wanted to feel love from the man that had taken her breath away in more than one way. 

Blessing kissed her softly as Leighanne kept her pace. He covered her with kisses. From her lips, all the way down to her neck. A soft nibble on her collarbone made her whimper when he dug his fingers into her soft skin. Blessing took one of her boobs and gave her tender nipples the proper attention. He circled his tongue around and sucked on them gently. She moaned as he sucked and played with her chest. Blessing took turns caressing her soft body as he then leaned forward to lay her on her back. Leighanne looked into his eyes and wrapped her legs around him as he positioned his hips over hers. He then started thrusting in and out of her gently. He kissed her many times across her jawline and felt nothing but a euphoria of pleasure as he tenderly gave her body the proper care she wanted. The attention she had so craved. Leighanne moaned as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. 

Faster and faster and faster his hips moved against hers. Leighanne grabbed onto the sheets and moaned loudly, loudly enough for Blessing to put a hand over her mouth. Vincent would hear them but how could she resist letting out the pleasure she felt from each thrust?   
He turned her head and kissed her down the side of her neck until he reached the collarbone. How this woman drove him insane. Such fire. Such passion. Damn, she devil. The very reincarnation of Lust that took human form and grabbed his hand to guide him to the gates of hell. 

She was worth the Damnation.

The Next Morning- Vincent

The suns rays had brightened the room. It would be a beautiful day. Vincent slowly opened his eyes. He froze for a moment as he felt someone cuddled up to his back. Rolling over and expected Leighanne, a smile curved his lips as he saw David who slept peacefully. He looked so innocent. It had left Vincent aching and stiff. But he wouldn’t move on David like that. He was a monster, but not a rapist. 

David shifted a bit as he felt Vincent stir. He opened his eyes to see a pair of pale blue eyes looking into his. He froze for a moment. They were beautiful. Like looking into the ocean.

“Good morning,” Vincent spoke softly as he watched him. “How did you sleep?”

David had to find his words. “G-Good..I was warm.” He chuckled a bit.

Vincent grinned and wrapped an arm around him. This was Heaven. And honestly, he could die now and be one happy man.

Around The Same Time- Leighanne

Leighanne lay awake next to a sleeping Blessing. They had been up all not, Blessing filling her one request. He had made love to her like no man had ever. Her eyes teared up a bit as she laid her head onto his chest and placed her hand on his abdomen. Why couldn’t he just be hers? She could see them with a family. Happy and thriving. Her Blessing was a mysterious man, but she loved that about him. Could she ever tame the man who held her heart? She wasn’t sure, but she would try. For her own sake. And for her Blessing’s.

To Be Continued…..


	7. Hatred

Leighanne gasped as she felt the euphoria of an orgasm. Blessing held onto her as he pressed her against the wall and felt her body quiver. He kissed her neck gently as he let her catch her breath. It had been a routine now. Every time Vincent and David would head out, Blessing and Leighanne found different ways to keep themselves busy. Leighanne rested her head on Blessing’s chest as they recuperated on the bed. Blessing closed his eyes for a moment as the cigarette smoke circled around them. Her hand wandered on his skin,

“Blessing, what do you think of David?” She asked and looked at Blessing as he opened his eyes. He sighed and gave her a silent shrug. Kid was alright, for now. Leighanne focused back on his chest,

“Vincent seems to have taken an interest in him…”

Blessing looked at Leighanne as she let out a sigh and sat up. What was this? Leighanne grabbed a dress, 

“I’m gonna head out to the church, see what there is to do. You coming?”

“Not yet…”

“Alright. I’ll see you then.”

***********

Leighanne hopped off her horse and saw the many church goers busy about. Some hammered, others cleaned, a whole project to renovate and bring life to the church. Leighanne looked for Vincent through and saw David as he fed the locals that came over to help.   
Ugh.   
Leighanne walked over and greeted him. 

“Hello David, have you seen my husband?”

David smiled at her

“Hello Mrs. O'driscoll, he’s over in the church. Would you like something to eat?”

“No. Maybe later…”

Leighanne turned away and headed towards the church where she found Vincent in his office organizing the tithing money. Enough to fix the church and have plenty left over. Leighanne watched him count money

“What do you want Leighanne?”

“You don’t even say hello to me?”

“Whenever you come around it’s either because you want sex or you’re moody and want to fight, I honestly have no time for any of your nonsense.”

“Maybe id be less moody if once in a while you would greet me nicely, Vincent.”

“Leighanne, if you’re here to fight you should-“

“Excuse me.”

David’s voice broke through as he walked in with drinks for both of them. Leighanne watched Vincent’s face change almost immediately when he saw David.

“Oh, excuse us David,”

He counted a good amount and set it for Leighanne

“My wife was just leaving.”

Leighanne took the money and stomped out of the church. The way he looked at David stirred something inside her. Was she jealous? Did she still really care to keep an inkling of Vincent’s affection? David. Oh, David. You’re in for a treat. 

*******

David sat the drinks down and looked a bit puzzled. “Is everything alright, Vin?”

Vincent smiled up at him and nodded. “It is.” He spoke as he lightly placed his hand on David’s cheek. “Pay no mind to her. She’ll be alright.”

David smiled and placed his hand over Vincent’s. “I trust you…”

The Same Day, Leighanne and Blessing

Leighanne had come up with a plan to make David pay. If Vincent wouldn’t love her, she wouldn’t let him love anyone. It wasn’t fair! She was his wife!

A slow grin played her face as she tore at her dress, from the bottom to the top. Then she bruised her own neck, arms, and lower thigh. She didn’t even shed a tear over the pain. She loved it. She began to make her way down to Blessing’s cabin. And before going in, she paused a moment as she began to cry those crocodile tears that would make any man feel sorry for her.

Leighanne burst through his front door, crying hysterically at this point. She ran to Blessing’s bed, where he was getting his boots on. He shot to his feet when he saw her. “What...happened?” His deep, musky voice quieted her a bit.

“D-David...he….” She burst into tears again as she shook from being scared.

Blessing growled as he grabbed his coat and hat and slammed the door behind him. That bastard would pay for laying his hands on her.

That Night, David

David had left the church about an hour ago. He had stayed with Vincent and talked about everything, and nothing. The more he hung around his Vincent, the more he fell for him. And he knew Vincent felt the same. They way he looked at him...like he was his every breath. And David loved it.

With his thoughts, he smiled to himself as he made his way behind the Valentine saloon. It was usually quiet here, and he loved to write his letters. And tonight, it was a beautiful night. Sitting down, he got out his paper and his writing utensil and began to write.

********  
Blessing stood in the shadows and watched David. How dare he sit there and act like nothing happened! That bastard was going to pay. 

Staying in the shadows, he creeped up behind the boy and grabbed him by the nap of his neck, slamming him up against the wooden pole.

David didn't have time to fight him off. He dropped his things and gasped as he tried to kick the male off. But it was no use. He was stronger than he was.

Blessing grinned devilishly at him. He used one hand to grab a hold of David's hair, and the other to start landing punches in his abdomen and ribs. David tried to cry out, but Blessing held his hand over his mouth. Blessing moved his punches upwards, leaving nasty bruises on his assault. He began to punch the poor boy in the face and sides of his head. When he was done, David fell to the ground as he shook from the pain and fear. Blessing kicked him a few times before he left him.

*******

David lay on the ground. The sobs and the shaking didn't stop for a few hours. It hurt to breathe. He knew who the male was. He saw him through the dimly lit area. He hadn't done anything to Blessing. So why would he attack? David had trusted him, because Vincent did. 

Slowly and painfully, David rose to his feet. He slowly made his way to the church in the early hours, knowing Vincent would be there. He wiped his last remaining tears away as he entered the building, and headed to Vin's study.

Vincent looked up once he heard the door open and jumped out of his chair. "David!!!" He rushed by his side to examine his face. "Who did this to you??" He demanded in a tone he had never heard him use before 

David tried to look away, but Vincent gently held his chin firmly to face him.

"What bastard did this to you??" He demanded once more.

David shook his head. "I….I fell…" 

Vincent roared and threw a glass he had setting at his desk. Don't you lie to me, boy!!" He turned to him, a sad remembrance in his eyes. He has seen the ones he loved in this state before. And they were all his fault. He didn't want to see the boy he cared about like this, either. 

Stepping forward, he pulled David into his arms gently. "I've got you, Davi. No one will do this to you again. And when I found out who did, I will hand you their heart." Vincent let a low growl onto his ear as he kept him close.

David stayed close to Vincent. The pain of his embrace had gone, and the warmth took over. It felt good to be held by someone who cared. 

Vincent would happily kill whoever did this. This boy was his world, even if David didn't know it. Vincent will not fail again.

To Be Continued….


	8. Love Faces

Midnight, Vincent and David

Vincent sat up in his bed. Sweat beaded down his face. The nightmares had seem to be getting worse, he was sleeping less and less. He rubbed his face as he looked out the window, the rain pouring down at a steady pace. Getting up, he made his way to the living room, where David slept peacefully on the couch. Vincent smiled as he went over to the washbowl to wipe down his face.

As Vincent dries his face, he turns around and is startled by David.

“Are you okay, Vin?” David asks as he looked up into Vincent’s tired eyes.

“Yeah, just another nightmare. I didn’t mean to wake you, Dav.” Vincent lowered his voice to a whisper.

David smiled at him and wrapped his arms around him. “You didn’t wake me. Its like I know when something is wrong with you.”

Vincent grinned and leaned in to nuzzle the crook of his neck. He took in his Dav’s scent that he often crazed. Nothing smells better than him.

David had moved a free hand to run his fingers through Vincent’s jet black hair. He gripped onto him, holding him.

Vincent knew they shouldn’t do this. But what the hell? They needed each other. Vincent picked him up, bridal style and carried him back into the room. He gently laid David on the bed, removing his clothing. Vincent had his own removed quickly.

This was the first time the two had seen each other naked. So the both of them had a slight pink tint to their cheeks.

Vincent crawled back onto the bed, like a predator after the only person who gave him life.

David covered tried to cover himself as Vincent hovered over him.

Vincent chuckled and dipped his head down slowly, and captured his lips, deepening the kiss as he closed his eyes.

David’s cheeks were now a bright pink, but slowly began to kiss Vincent back. He trembled a bit, but began to run his hands over Vincent’s lightly dusted chest.

Vincent growled slightly at his touch, and moved a hand down to stroke David. Slowly at first, wanting to make sure David was comfortable.

David began to squirm a bit, but Vincent held him steady, and broke the kiss. “Are you alright?” Vincent whispered as he looked down at him, his gaze full of concern.

David nodded slowly, still blushing. He pulled Vincent’s head back down to resume their deep kiss. This time, Vincent grabbed David by the cock once more and sped up the strokes he was giving him. David let out a tiny squeak, holding onto Vincent for dear life.

Vincent grinned into the kiss, before sitting up to look down at him. He wet his fingers, then moved them down to David’s posterior. With a gentle ease, he began to move his fingers in, and out, getting him ready.

David squirmed once more, but after a few moments of his stroking,and the gentle penetration of his fingers, he began to let out tiny moans. He blushed as he had never moaned before.

Vincent chuckled and positioned David’s hips for easy entry. He slowly inserted his tip, then the shaft. David whimpered but Vincent didn’t pull out. He laid back down over his man, elbows on either side so their chest was touching. “If you want me to stop, beautiful, just tell me.” Vincent whispered in his ear before he slowly began to thrust into him. David whimpered louder, but gripped onto him. Vincent locked lips with him again as he sped up, the sound of him skin to skin could be heard.

David dug his nails into him, causing Vincent to growl in pleasure. His thrusts constant, a grin played his face as he broke the kiss and flipped them over so David was on top. David looked confused and frowned down at him.

“Its okay, you control the pace now, baby.” Vincent spoke in a husky voice.

David still looked confused. “I-I’ve never, Vin..”

Vincent gently grabbed onto his hips with both hands and gently began to move him. “Like this…” His voice filled with need.

David bit his lip in indecision. But after a few moments, he began to move his hips. Slowly at first, but the power that came with being in control had overtaken him. He placed his hands on Vincent’s chest and gripped the small hairs that were there as he began to ride quicker.

“That’s it…” Vincent leaned his head back into the pillow as a loud groan escaped his lips. He was on the edge, but fought to keep it in so his precious could have control.

David began to bounce, the pleasure over taking the pain that was once there. The size of Vincent had filled him, and honestly he loved it. He loved the man he controlled.

Vincent let out a growl as he held David’s hips down on him and buried himself deep inside. He came so fierce that he shook and let out a yell that came from deep in his rotten soul.

David’s eyes widened as he felt him tremble. “Vin?? Are you okay??” He asks as he leaned down to run his fingers through his hair.

Vincent grinned as he panted. “Yeah, baby, but I think you killed me.” He grinned and gave him a peck on the lips. “I’m not done with you yet.” He flipped them over so David was lying on the bed.

“But you-” 

“Shhhhhh.” Vincent cut him off and gave his ear a nip, then led a trail of kisses down to his neck were he left love nibbles. He then made his way down to his chest, licking and teasing his nipples.

David had an erection that was painful, and he didn’t have them much. But the way Vncent teased him had set his blood on fire, and left him in need. “Vin…” He moaned as he gripped his hair and tried to push him down to where he craved him most.

Vincent grinned as he heard the need in his voice. Getting down to his cock, he grabbed him gently.

David eyeballed him. His cock twitched as Vincent had grabbed him.

With a seductive lick to his shaft, he took the tip into his mouth. Loving the sounds David had made for him, he took him in full.

David moaned louder, his hips bucking into Vincent, who didn’t seem to mind.

Vincent had used his free hand to play with David’s balls as he sped up his sucking. He could feel David at the back of his neck.

“Vin I…!!!” And before he could finish his sentence, David had came, and Vincent had swallowed it all.

Giving David a few more licks, he sat back on his haunches. “You what baby?” Vincent grinned as he wiped off his face.

David’s face was a cherry red. “I...I didn’t mean...I’m sorry..”

“For what?” Vincent climbed up to kiss him gently. 

“I wanted to...you know…” His face became even darker. “What you did to me…”

“Ride?” Vincent had spoke with a grin.

David nodded bashfully.

Vincent looked down at David’s cock, which was still hard. “Damn, baby. Already ready to go.” He grinned and kissed him one more. “How do you want me?”

David blushed and showed him. Doggy style.

Vincent grinned and proudly took the position for him. Even he was beginning to get hard again.

David hesitated for a moment, but he knew what to do. What he wanted. He guided himself inside and held onto Vincent’s hips. He began to thrust, and Vincent growled in return. All of his shyness slowly melted as he took control. He almost felt like he ruled the world.

Vincent gripped onto the bed as David had sped it his thrusts. The bed began to creak as Vincent used his right hand to stroke himself, timing with the thrusts of David. 

David closed his eyes as he savored the way Vincent felt. It was out of this world. Was this what he had been missing all his life? To be with a man such as Vincent? One who could take care of him? To give him what he desires? It was perfect.

Those thoughts had drove him over the edge. With a loud moan, David had cum. So much so that he trembled and leaned on Vincent. After a few moments, he fell beside Vincent and panted.

Vincent grinned as he felt David’s warm juices run down his legs. He didn’t seem to car as he rolled over onto his back next to him. “Damn, boy, that’s the best sex I’ve ever had.” He panted, and rolled over to face him.

David blushed and rolled over as well. “You were my first…”

Vincent raised an eyebrow. “Really? You rode like a professional.”

David blushed and looked away.

Vincent smiled and grabbed his chin gently and turned him to face him. “That’s a good thing.” He leaned in and kissed him gently.

David’s face remained red as he gently kissed him back and cuddled into Vincent, who in turn wrapped his muscular arms around him, and rested his chin on top of his head.

“Vin?” David asks quietly.

“Yeah baby?” 

“I….I love you…”

Vincent remained silent for a moment. A surge of memories had haunted him. The last time he loved another man, he had gotten hurt. Did he dare trust this one? Vincent was up in age. He couldn’t afford another restart. But something had told him to trust David, that he wouldn’t hurt him as his last had.

David grew a bit scared when he didn’t hear a reply from him, “V-Vin?”

“I love you, too..” Vincent whispered gently as he held him closer. “And no one will hurt you.”

******************************************

The Next Morning, Leighanne and Blessing

Leighanne looked out the window when she woke up that morning. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping happily. Leighanne then noticed Blessing, he was outside packing his horse for a trip.

“What are you doing?” She asked herself. Leighanne wrapped herself in a shawl and made her way outside to meet him. Blessing tied a saddlebag tight, unaware of Leighanne as she approached him. 

“What’s this?” 

She asked him as he continued preparing his horse. Blessing gave her a quick glance and decided to ignore her. He turned when Vincent approached them with a small bag for Blessing,

“There should be enough here for your trip. You have until Sunday.”

He handed him the bag as Blessing gave him a nod. Leighanne looked at Blessing before turning to Vincent

“What’s going on?”

“Blessing has asked for a couple of days to go into the city. Has some business to tend to.” 

Vincent answered before turning away and heading back into the cabin. Blessing mounted his horse and grabbed onto the reins to set off,

Leighanne then reached out to him by grabbing onto his pant leg. 

“What are you going to do in the city?”

Blessing looked down at her. Those cold eyes looked into her very soul as she slowly released him. 

“I have business to attend to.”

“What kind?”

“It is none of your concern.”

“You’re really going to do what Vincent does to me and push me away?”

Blessing just silently looked off into the distance. Leighanne bundled herself even more with her shawl. She needed him. She needed to be near him. 

“Take me with you…”

“No.”

“Blessing, I order you to take me with you.”

Blessing turned away and made his horse slowly take off. Leighanne tried to walk after him but stopped when she reached the gate. What the hell could be so important? Why the hell not take her? Leighanne stood there for a moment before turning back towards the cabin. She could hear Vincent whispering something to David before calling out to him. 

“Vincent, I need to run an errand.”

Vincent rubbed his eyes and walked over to the kitchen table while David made some afternoon tea. 

“Fine.“

David happily jumped up as he set the kettle down. 

“Mrs. O'driscoll, I can escort you if youd-“

“No.” She sharply interrupted. “I don’t want David to take me. I will go on my own.”

“But Leighanne, it’s-“

“It’s fine. It’s a womanly manner.”

Vincent just looked at Leighanne with uncertainty. What the hell was a womanly matter? He gave David a quick glance as he set his tea down. Some alone time would do them good. 

“Fine.”

*****************************************************

Leighanne walked around the city.   
She had lost him and now she wandered around hoping to find him. She checked into a hotel for the night. After a warm bath and some good food, Leighanne set off once again to find Blessing. How lively the night was in the city. Music played all around her, happy drunks sang along and the love was in the air. Leighanne hoped to find him. She wanted to see more of the city with him. Street after street, hour after the other and still no sign of him. Leighanne had begun to lose hope and began to head back to the hotel. The soft laughter of a woman made her turn. A well dressed couple sat in a nearby park. They looked so happy together. Leighanne could only watch as she walked by when the man gently held the woman’s hand to pull her close and whisper sweet nothings into her ear. Leighanne carefully watched them and felt a chill when she saw the man slowly turn; it was Blessing. It was HER Blessing!! Leighanne could feel the anger boiling up inside her as she tried to get a closer look. It was Blessing! Who the hell was that woman!? Blessing continued giving this woman his attention as he kissed her hand and smiled. Something inside Leighanne just snapped. That little hussy! She was going to make sure to rip all of her hair out!! Leighanne quickly walked over but froze and hid when she noticed something in particular. She peeked out and saw as the woman gently touch the small bump in her stomach. She was pregnant. 

Leighanne followed them around and kept her distance. The jealousy burned deep within her as she watched them closely. The kisses. The laughs. The moments they held each other close. She deserved that! That was all supposed to be for her and this woman was taking it from her. Blessing and the mysterious woman finally made it to a smaller hotel down the street. Leighanne’s jealousy only grew as she watched them bid each other goodnight and watched as Blessing made his way back. Like a shadow she moved under his. Watching his every step. Something in her wanted to run up and take that gun of his to kill him. She would rather see him dead than in the arms of another woman. If she couldn’t have him, then no one will. 

She finally followed Blessing to the same hotel she was staying at. Good. He walked up to the clerk for a moment to write something down. She watched as he handed the clerk the piece of paper before making his way upstairs. Leighanne waited until he disappeared to walk into the hotel after him. The clerk gave her a smile

“Miss Leighanne?” He called out. She gave him a slight nod. 

“Yes?”

“A gentleman staying here said you’d be in shortly. He told me to give you this.”

He then handed Leighanne the piece of paper with a key. 

***********************************

Leighanne stood outside his door. She raised a hand to knock but decided to slip the key instead. Blessing sat on the bed as he smoked a cigarette. His tie undone and his white shirt loosely opened. He was waiting for her. Leighanne closed the door behind him as he turned to her, 

“You followed me.”

“I needed to know what kind of business it was you were running.”

Blessing scratched an eyebrow as he leaned forward and rested his arms on his legs. This woman. 

“I told you it is none of your concern.”

“It is my concern when you’re out here with god knows who.”

Blessing rose to his feet and took two steps towards her,

“Have you forgotten you are married?”

“Have you forgotten what my marriage is? Blessing, Vincent doesn’t love me. He uses me for his little church because money is clearly much more important than my feelings. You want to know the last time we had sex?”

“That is none of my-“

“Weeks, Blessing. It has been weeks. And now that David is there, he looks at him like some starving wolf, meanwhile you’re out here with some pregnant woman that-”

“You’re jealous”

“Of course I’m jealous, you stupid son of a bitch!!”

Leighanne balled her fists and charged at him to beat hard on his chest. She was angry. She wanted him to pay,

“I’d rather see you dead than with another woman!!”

Blessing dropped his cigarette as he grabbed her by the arms and held onto her. He looked down at her as she growled and grunted

“Let me go! Let me go so I can kill you!!” She shouted out to him and continued trying to hit her. Blessing had enough of this. He wrapped his arms around her and threw her on the bed. Leighanne bounced and tried to quickly sit up, but Blessing pushed her back down and held her against the bed. He furiously began to tear off her skirt and undress her to leave her completely naked. Leighanne tried to smack his hands away but Blessing got down on his knees and pulled her close to the edge of the bed to open her legs wide and press his mouth on her pussy. He began to move his tongue up and down while she her fighting slowed down. Leighanne tried to grab onto his hair to pull but gasped as he moved his head from side to side to get every corner of her clit. Her eyes rolled back as he circled and sucked on it until she finally stopped fighting him. She opened her mouth as she laid down with a moan,

“You...you son of a bitch…”

Blessing caressed her legs and introduced his hand to slowly begin fingering her with two fingers. His tongue ran up and down her now wet pussy as his fingers entered her again and again. He curled his fingers to hit that spot just right as she moaned and grabbed onto the sheets. 

This bastard. This son of a bitch. This…  
Oh god…

She lost train of thought as he began to stroke and grab onto her nipples. His pale blue eyes fixated on her as she twitched and enjoyed every bit of this. Leighanne raised herself and pulled on his shirt

“Blessing…”

Blessing rose to his feet and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He watched as she used one hand to continue rubbing her clit while the other stroked her breast. He took off his shirt and wiped his beard. Leighanne looked up at him and watched him undo his belt to set it on a nearby chair. 

That belt. 

She thought before Blessing reached over and entangled his fingers in her fiery hair. Leighanne whimpered as he pulled her up and close to him

“I hate you…” she murmured to him as he unzipped his pants and began to rub onto her pussy once again. 

“Good.”

He pushed her onto the floor and brought her down to her knees. He pulled out his stiffened cock that ached to be stuffed in that pretty mouth of hers. Blessing’s strong hands grabbed her by the hair as he made her take it all in her mouth. Leighanne gagged a couple of times. He loved to make her gag but more than anything, he loved to see her with a mouthful of cock. He admired her. Leighanne was beautiful. Any man lucky enough to have her for one night should enjoy every bit of her, and that’s just exactly what Blessing planned on doing. He picked her up and sat back on a chair to pull her on top of him. He slid his cock into her with ease and began to thrust up into her. Leighanne moaned as he fucked her. Her breasts jumped with her every thrust. Those perfect tits. He grabbed her and pulled her close to suck on such perfect nipples. Leighanne moaned again. His cock felt amazing going in and out of her without missing a beat. He gasped as he grabbed her ass to get a good grip on her. Blessing stood up with her and carried her to the nearest wall, where he pressed her against it to continue fucking her. Leighanne grabbed onto him and sank her nails into his back. Between grunts and growls, Blessing and Leighanne locked lips and devoured each other’s lips. There was fire. There was passion. Leighanne moaned and threw her head back as Blessing gently bit into her lips as he pressed against her. 

“Wait…”

Leighanne gasped. Blessing took a step back as he let her down. He gasped and watched her amazing body walk over to the chair where he left his belt to grab it.

“Sit down again.”

She ordered as she snapped the piece of leather in her hands. Blessing did as he was told and sat back down in the chair. His cold eyes followed her like a mirage, he was enthralled by her. This woman was a trance that never ended, and he loved every bit of it. Leighanne gave him a smile

“Close your eyes…”

He gave her a slight grin and did as he was told. Such a tease. Leighanne slowly walked up to him and ran the belt on his skin. She stroked his shaft up and down for a bit with the belt that made him chuckle. Leighanne then made her way around the chair to stand right behind him

“Blessing, I want you to tell me something.”

“Hmmm?”

He hummed curiously as Leighanne ran a gentle hand through his hair,

“I want you to be honest with me, ok?”

“Alright.”

And before he could react, Leighanne wrapped the belt around his neck and quickly tightened it to choke him with it! 

“WHO THE HELL WAS THAT BITCH!?”

Leighanne screetched as Blessing grabbed onto the belt and tried to pull it off. This crazy bitch! Blessing then tried to stand the first time but she pulled him back and kept him in place when she grabbed onto a door handle

“TELL ME!!”

Blessing then managed to stand on his second attempt to turn himself and moved the chair from behind him in a single throw. Leighanne screamed when he pushed and pressed her against the door. Blessing grabbed the belt off his neck and turned her around to tie her hands together with it. He then pushed her onto the bed as Leighanne growled and tried to untie herself. Blessing pushed her down into the bed and rubbed his neck as he leaned in to whisper into her ear,

“I will do what needs to be done over you any time. I have private priorities,”

“You… you bastard!! I...I hate you!!” Leighanne whimpered as she grunted and tried to free herself from under him. Blessing let out a gaspy laugh

“Hate me all you want. It still doesn’t change the fact, I have a life Leighanne. A life beside my work with Vincent and you”

Leighanne’s eyes burned. She didn’t care, and it angered her that she wasn’t getting what she wanted. It angered her so much, she cried out

“I want what she has!! I want the kisses! I want the warm embraces! I want it all!”

He remained silent. 

“I want to be yours...” 

Blessing looked down as he still had her pressed on the bed. He ran a hand down her back and touched her soft warm skin,

“How far are you willing to go for me?” He asked and leaned on top of her. His hand ran down her back as he admired her all. He grabbed her ass and gave it a squeeze. 

“To hell if I have to…”

She said as Blessing grabbed her ass and opened it to spit down on her asshole. He also rubbed his cock on her wet pussy and got it all nice and ready. Leighanne continued trying to free herself as Blessing circled the tip of his cock on her asshole.

“Hell will have absolutely no mercy on you or me, are you sure?” He asked as he watched her finally stop her struggling. Leighanne looked back at him and gave him a nod,

“Yes.”

She gasped when she first felt the head slowly go in, followed by the rest of his shaft. He wrapped his arm around her neck and tangled her in his grasp; his control.

“Then you are already mine…”


	9. Oh, Freedom!

It had been a few days since Leighanne had been missing. Blessing wasn’t due to be back for a few more days. Where had she gone?? That woman! She was trouble, but he needed her. Sighing, he laid on his back as he stared up at the ceiling. His congregation loved her. And if she remained missing, they would start to get suspicious. He couldn’t allow that. Pushing his thoughts to the side, he turned over to see a sleeping David. He smiled, and leaned in to peck him on the lips. The light snores continued as he slept peacefully. Vincent had slept better with him by his side. Yes, the nightmares still plagued him, but they weren’t as bad as they were before David. Really, he was a blessing in disguise.

Vincent had gotten up, careful not to wake David. He made his way into the kitchen and fixed him up some coffee. He sat down at the table, lit up a cigarette and sipped on his coffee. He hated mornings, because it was the time of day that had brought up the memories he wanted to forget. He and the man he used to love would always get up in the mornings and share a cup, the rest of the family would come in for a cup. He was always so mean to them. Granted, they hated him. No matter what he did. But he did miss them. Sighing, he finished his cigarette and poured a bit of bourbon in his coffee to settle his nerves. He had a few of the congregation to speak to today. They paid him to listen to their confessions. Easy money.

After finishing his coffee, he went into his wardrobe to dress. He put on his black suit. His blck puff tie to finish it off. He ran his fingers through his hair as he looked at himself in the mirror. “You ugly bastard.” He mumbled to himself as he put his cuffs on.

“I beg to differ.” David’s voice carried over to him like a sweet breeze. Vincent chuckled and turned around to face him as Davi walked into his arms. Vincent wrapped his arms around him and held him close. They locked lips for a moment before Vin pulled back. 

“Keep kissing me like that and we’re not going anywhere.” Vin grinned devilishly.

“And is that a bad idea?” David kept him close.

“Not at all, baby. But we have to make money.”

“I know..” Slight disappointment dripped from his words.

Vincent carrassed his cheeks with both hands and looked him in the eyes as he began to speak again. “But I promise to make it up to you..” He whispered as he grabbed David’s hand and moved it to the bulge in his trousers.

David blushed, but grinned and kissed him once more before pulling away. “You little Devil.”

“You tempted me, my angel. Every day.”

David smiled and began to walk out. “Smooth you are, sir. I’ll go get ready.” he walked out to dress. 

Vincent smiled and walked out to the front porch. It was going to be a sunny, warm day. A perfect day, really. He took a minute to breath in the crisp air as Valentine was already alive with people. The only thing missing was Leighanne. He did love her, and care, just not like that. He worried about her, and wished that Blessing was here to help find her. Sighing, he went to the horses to get them ready. When he had walked back with them, David stood on the porch with his best brown suit. He was a handsome man, and Vincent had often caught himself getting lost in those green eyes...It was a dangerous game that he loved to play.

“Are you ready?” Vincent spoke as the smile never left his face.

“Always, Vin.” David walked over to Acheron, Vincent’s horse, and mounted him.

“David...what are you doing?” Vincent asked as he watched him gracefully get on the horse.

“Riding with you.”

“You know they-”

“I know, but they won’t know. Look, we could tell them my horse is sick. Please?” David pleaded as he looked down at him.

How could Vincent say no to that face?

With a sigh, he nodded. “For you, anything.” He spoke as he jumped up and wrapped his ams around him. David took the reigns and rode down to the church.

*************

It had been a few hours into the sermon. Sweat dripped off of Vincent’s face as he paced the floor, preaching to the crowd that listened. He often looked over at David who listened closely, and often smiled at him when their eyes met. People asked about Leighanne, bt he told them that she went into the city for a few things and that she would be back soon. It was a lie that he wished he could promise the people who paid him good money. Oh well.

He finished up with something that would make the crowd bow and praise:

“We are not unlovely, ugly or worthless. We have a God who thinks we are beautiful and loveable and wants to adopt us all into his realm of love and care. He sends his own son to make it so.

Look into the mirror that is Jesus. You will only see one thing: a person whom God wants as a son or daughter.

I am thankful that it is true in your life and in mine. Amen.”

The crowd all said Amen and began to clap and cheer. As they walked out, Vincent shook hands and took money. He usually made Three Hundred dollars a day, more than he had ever made in his life. Once the crowd dispersed, David smiled and walked up, giving him a peck on the lips. 

“You were amazing today, Vin!”

Vincent smiled and held him close. “You’re my inspiration.” Which wasn’t a total lie, the money was the main.

David blushed and smiled, turning to head cleaning up a bit.

Vincent watched him walk away, then took off his suit jacket as he walked to the back office and grabbed a bottle of bourbon from his desk and grabbed a glass, pouring some. He walked over to his window, looking out into the bustling streets. He drank and sighed. Something was still empty within him...but what? He had all he ever wanted. No….he wanted children. He hadn’t wanted any until recently. Some of the congregation had children. They squealed and cheered. And looked at him as if he wasn’t a monster. He couldn’t have biological children with David...but maybe with Leighanne? Could he hurt as such? She knows he doesn’t care enough for her. He couldn’t. He couldn’t do that to the children. Plus he was up in age. Being forty meant the less chance of getting the children he wanted.

Vincent walked back to the desk as he finished the bourbon and grabbed the bottle, sitting down at the desk. He tipped the bottle back and took a few big gulps. He enjoyed the sound of silence until the door opened to his office and walked in David.

“Vincent, are you alright?” David asks as he noticed the bottle in his hands, and that sad look in his eyes.

“Yeah, just realising I hadn’t accomplished anything in my sad, fucked up life.” He spoke as he tipped the bottle back.

David gave him a small glare as he made his way over to him and removed the bottle out of his hand. “Vincent O’Driscoll, If you say anything like that again, I will beat you myself. Now tell me, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing…”

David grabbed his trouser button and unbuttoned it. He reached into grab his cock and began to stroke him. 

Vincent growled and leaned his head back as David sped up a bit. The more he stroked, the harder Vincent became.

When David was pleased, he got onto his knees and took him into his mouth. He licked the shaft to the tip, then down to his balls. It was pure bliss, and in that moment, Vincent forgot what had upset. David knew how to make him feel better. And for that, he owed him the world.

David didn’t slow down, he worked his cock like a pro, taking it all in. Granted, Vincent was about normal size, nothing spectacular. But that didn’t matter to David. He loved him. All of him.

Vincent grabbed the sides of the chair and gripped onto it. He growled and began to thrust upwards, forcing him into the back of David’s throat. David gagged a few times, but continued on pleasing his man. He knew when he was hurting. He could feel it in his bones. What was on his mind?

After a few more moments, Vin had leaned his head back and let out a roar as he came. He shook with the intensity of his own orgasm, which caused David to smile and crawl back up his body, and plant a kiss on his lips.

Vincent panted as he watched him. He was truly a Godsend.

“Feel better?” David asks quietly as he ran his fingers through his hair.

“Much better, baby..” Vincnet had kissed him deeply. And for the rest of the afternoon, they stayed snuggled with each other. But Vincent was far from okay..

To be continued….


	10. Traveling Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vincent and David go on a job together; they learn that they need each other.

“Its for the best, Vincent.” The male had spoken as he packed up a few things from their room.

“For who, You??” Vincent tried to stop him from packing his things.

“For this family. You’re evil, Vin. I can’t be with anyone like that. The kids...its not natural.”

Vincent stood in front of him. “Its her, isn’t it?? The girl that you have a kid with? Since she’s back, you’ve acted differently.”

He scoffed and pushed passed him to the door. “That isn’t any of your concern, Vin. We can still be friends..”

Vincent sat on the bed as he walked outside and began to silently weep. He held the ring he was going to use to propose to him with. Life wasn’t fair…..

\-----------------

“Vincent?” David asks as he noticed them stop in front of the Downes Ranch.

Vincent had snapped out of the flashback he was having. A single tear had slid down his cheek, but he quickly wiped it away before David saw it.

“Are you okay?” David asks with concern in his voice. 

“Yeah, baby. Just resting is all.” But Vincent knew David wouldn’t believe that. He knew him better.

David looked over to him with sadness in his eyes . “One day, Mr. O’Driscoll, you’re gonna tell me what’s wrong. I swear I’ll beat it out of you if I have too.”

Vincent showed a small grin over at him. “God I hope so. You can beat me anyday.”

David rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Lead on, man of God.” But David felt accomplished at making him smile.

\-----------------------------------------

A day later, Strawberry

The morning rays had shined in on the two as they laid cuddled in the bed. Vincent had his arms wrapped around David’s hips as David laid cuddled into him. They had gotten into Strawberry late last night. The sermon didn’t start until noon.

David stirred a bit, and slowly opened his eyes and looked up at his man. He smiled and gently placed a kiss onto his lightly snoring lips. 

Vincent stirred a hair bit before opening his eyes to meet the most beautiful gaze. “Morning, baby.” He said groggily as he attempted to kiss him back, but he wasn’t the greatest morning person.

“Morning.” David smiled and kissed him once more before he used one of his hands to explore Vincent’s chest, then moved a little lower to grope him.

Vincent grinned as he touches had awoken him up more. A slight growl escaped his lips as David began to stroke him. David closed his eyes as they locked lips, the kiss deepened with every stroke. Vincent had rolled over so David was beneath him. David didn’t break his grip on his shaft as he now looked up at those deep blue eyes that seemed to always hold a sadness, an anger. It was intriguing to him, a curiosity that never left him.

Vincent had leaned his head down to capture his lips once more as he began to thrust into his hands. The way David touched him had left him impatient. 

David grinned into the kiss as he guided the tip of his lover to where he craved him most. Vincent’s shaft was already coated in a fine layer of semen from the precum that he had produced.

Once Vincent had felt the warmth, he didn’t hesitate to thrust into the male he loved. David had let out a slight moan, and Vincent had began to leave a trail of kisses down his neck, nibbling on his soft skin. David leaned his head to the side so he would have better access.

Vincent had sped up his thrusts, bottoming out. The bed creaked and shook as David’s moans had gotten louder. Sitting up to look down at David as he grabbed his legs, he began to thrust into him more. He loved the feeling of being the bigger man, the way the innocence in David had looked up at him, wanting more. Needing it. Vincent leaned his head back and yelled in pleasure, satisfaction and dominance. His thrusting became quicker, stronger. David began to whimper for a moment as the slight pain of him tearing his asshole up. But the pain always was replaced by the pleasure Vincent had given him.

Vincent let out grunts and pleads, but before he could release himself, the door opened.

Vincent and David both looked over, sweat dripping down their faces as the horrified look of the pastor for the church he would be conducting the sermon for stood in the doorway.

“I---Father...what…” He stumbled back. “That’s….not Mrs. O’Driscoll…You…” He ran out.

Vincent cursed as he pulled away from David. “Fuck!!” He grabbed his clothes off the chair and threw his pants on.

David got up, face redder than an apple. “Vincent…”

Vincent snapped at him. “You know what this means, David?? They won’t listen to me anymore!!” He was angry. This was the only way he could make money. He couldn’t let them know the truth.

“...They don’t know we’re together, do they?” David had spoken with a bit of hurt in his voice.

“No, and they can’t know.” Vincent said as he dressed quickly and left the room.

David sat on the bed and let out a weary sigh. Was this man using him? Surely not, and he’d find out.

\----------

That evening, after the sermon

Vincent had made his way back to the hotel. He had tried to convince the people that the pastor was lying because he was jealous. His loyal members seemed to believe him, while the others weren't so sure. But that's okay, he will have his loyal Blessing take care of the matter…. But for now he planned to have a nice meal with David.

Vincent had walked into the room and had taken off his coat as he looked at David, who sat looking out the mirror.

“You didn’t show up today.” Vincent spoke as he sat the coat down and made his way over to him, and gently kissed the back of his neck. But David pushed him away and stood up.

“No, Vincent. I want answers. About us. About you.” He crossed his arms as he glared at him. “No more secrets. Tell me, or I’m leaving…” His voice trailed off as he waited for Vincent’s response.

Vincent sighed and rubbed his face, sitting on the bed. He looked up at him as he began to speak in a low tone. “I love you, David, I do. More than anything right now. But these people can’t know this. They won’t listen to the word of God if its coming from a sinning man.” He reached in his pocket and grabbed a cigarette, lighting it up and taking a puff.

David had kept his arms crossed as he watched him. “Which is why you’re married…”

Vincent nodded. “She doesn’t love me, David. Never has. I was engaged to her long before this and found her in the bed with my brother. He was a bastard anyways, but when she slept with him he was, what, seventeen? A child, if you ask me. I forgave him but never forgave her. But now, She needed money and I needed her ploy.” He shrugged and sighed. “Anything else?”

David nodded and sat down next to him. “What happened when you froze at that ranch we passed? The look in your eyes...it was the look I felt when my sister was killed. Grief and sadness, but also anger. What happened there?” He gently took Vincent’s hand and studied his facial features.

Vincent went silent for several moments as he began to remember everything that he tried to hide. Jake, and The Family. He swallowed hard as his tears became glossy.

“I was in love with a man not even a year ago. His name was Jake, and I loved him. At that time, I was fighting with myself morally, and losing. Most of the people we brought in hated me, for the things I did but he didn’t at first. We did everything together. Everything. But towards the end, the woman he had before me had come back into camp. Hell, I can’t even remember her name. But they had a kid together. She was cute, but she took his attention off of me. I could tell he loved them and that...broke me, I think. I wanted them all dead, and they left. And I went my own way.” Vincent paused to finish off his cigarette as he pushed his tears down. “But I have you, David. You’ve saved me from a very dark place I was heading down. A place that could have killed me. Please, David, don’t ever leave me. I will try my best to get you whatever you want. Even a child if you so wished for one.” He took David’s hand and kissed the inside palm. “I may be an asshole most of the time, but this asshole loves you, baby. Always.” The words sincere, he leaned in and kissed David gently.

Tears began to stream down David’s cheek as he kissed him back, but deepened the kiss before he pulled back. “And I love you, Mr. O’Driscoll, and don’t you ever doubt that.”

“Trust me, I won’t.” Vincent smiled a little and stood up. “Its late, we need to leave early. Blessing and Leighanne should be home soon. I have business matters to discuss with him when he gets back. Would you mind taking Leighanne shopping as we do so?”

David smiled and stood up. “Anything for you, Vin.” He wrapped his arms around him tight, planning on never letting this man go.

To be continued….


	11. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The voices of Vincent's past never ease up. But he finds his comforts in Leighanne and David.

You’re a monster. Look at you, Vincent. You hide behind people. Never stand up for yourself…

Vincent gripped the bottle of Whiskey he was drinking late that night as the memories played him like they always did. Years later, they still felt fresh. Maybe he was right…

He downed several gulps as Leighanne walked in, who looked over at him.

“Don’t you do anything besides drinking?” She said as he walked over to him with her arms crossed.

Vincent shrugged and finished off the bottle, standing up in front of her. Looking down at her, he ran his finger down her cheek in a drunken caress. “No matter what, Leigh, you’ll always be so beautiful..” He whispered as he leaned in for a drunken kiss.

Leighanne pulled back as he used the name he used to call her when they were madly in love. “You actually want to make love to me?” Her voice slightly broke with excitement.

Vincent answered with a deepened drunk kiss. She kissed him back as they stumbled to the floor, Vincent removing her clothing, one piece at a time. He didn’t hesitate to take his place on top of her as he slobbered on her neck, causing her to giggle as she got his shirt off. He used one of his hands to brace himself up, while the other carelessly tried to undo his pants, which Leighanne happily helped him with. Once the jeans were undone, Vincent’s hard erection sprung out as he let out a slight growl at how good it felt to be out the jeans. Leighanne began to slowly stroke him, from tip to base. He closed his eyes as she smirked up at him. It had been such a long time that he’d let her touch him. Did he love her again? 

“We should do this more often, Father..” She whispered in his ear. Vincent met her lips once more, guiding himself into her. Her touch had made him hornier than a dog, and it caused him pain to be so stiff. They moaned together as he began to thrust into her, arms braced on either side. She wrapped her legs around his wait to drive him deeper, he in return letting out a low moan. He had forgotten how good she felt. Warm and inviting. Sacred.

Leighanne was enjoying the moment. But in the back of her mind, he saw Blessing, which made her all the more hotter. Wetter. And when Vincent began to hit the right spot, she moaned loudly, “Bles-Baby!!” She corrected herself before she let his name slip. But Vincent didn’t notice as he continued to pound into her. He was gasping for air, his age catching up to him. But he wouldn’t stop. No, not when he-

‘Leigh!!” He growled as he buried himself deep inside her, his body spasming with his orgasm. He flopped on top of her, panting. 

Leighanne smiled a smile, but an unsatisfied one. Drunk Vincent never let her orgasm, only himself. Granted she was happy he actually touched her. Vincent wasn’t a small man by any means, and she loved how he felt inside of her.

“Vincent? She whispered.

Only snores could be heard. The light breathing. She gently rolled him over, off of her and onto his back. She kissed his chest gently before getting up and retrieving a blanket. She sat down beside him and covered him up as she began to speak. 

“If you were like this with me all the time…” She sighed, knowing he wouldn’t be. She used to love this man, now another has her heart….

\------------------

The Next Day

“Vincent?” David whispered as he sat down beside a still sleeping Vin on the floor. He shifted a bit, but didn’t wake up. So David lightly placed his hand on Vin’s chest, which got a slight growl out of him. 

“What?” Vincent fluttered his eyes open and quickly shielded his face from the blinding sun that came into the windows.

“Are you alright?” David asks, ignoring the slight irritation in his man’s voice.

Vincent slowly sat up and looked at him, a slight smile played his face. “Head pounding, but I’m alright. What time is it?” He stood up slowly, not caring to cover himself up. David blushed before he began to speak.

“Afternoon. I began to worry about you when you didn’t come out onto the porch to watch the sunrise with me.” David said with a bit of sadness in his voice.

Vincent instantly felt guilty. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, planting a kiss on his lips. “I’m sorry. Tell you what, how ‘bout we go out to one of the cliffs edges and watch the sunset? I’ll bring us some wine.”

David snuggled into Vincent’s arms where he felt safe. “Promise?”

“I promise.” Vincent kept him close before he spoke again. “Have you seen Blessing and Leighanne?”

David nodded before he gently pulled away. “Leighanne went to get a few things from the shop, and Blessing went with her.”

Vincent nodded and grabbed his hand and led him to the washroom. “Bathe with me?” He asked as he smirked to David, who blushed and nodded. “I’ll fetch us some warm water.” and with that, he went.

A few moments later

Vincent grinned as the warm, steaming water beckoned them to get in. He turned to David and began to help him undress. David trailed his hands over Vincent’s thickened biceps. He blushed, the man before him was gorgeous. Older, yes, but that let on to his sexual magnetism. He moved his hands over his chest, feeling the light dusting of hairs that didn’t quite form. It was soothing to just rub them, the prickles leaving chills up David’s arm. “V-Vincent…” He murmured the name that made him hard and aching for him. Vincent used his free hand to gently lift his chin up so he could look down at his lover’s eyes before leaning in for a steamy kiss. David melted in his arms as he kissed back with passion. Vincent grinned into the kiss and picked him up gently, then getting into the bath with him in his arms. David held onto his man tightly, knowing he wouldn’t let go. Vincent gently sat back against the tin, and kept David in his lap. David could feel his erection that beckoned him. David sat on Vincent’s abdomen, grinning down at him. 

“One day, O’Driscoll, I’m going to chain you to a bed and you’ll never leave.” David spoke as he leaned down to kiss his neck.

Vincent closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side, lightly chuckling. “Oh, baby, please do..” He whispered softly as he moved his hand down to David’s member. He grabbed it and began to slowly stroke him. David moaned and began to nibble at his neck, his ass brushing against Vincent’s cock. Vin growled as he tightened his grip, stroking a bit faster. David straightened up and arched his back. As Vincent stroked him, David guided him to his ass, slowly inserting himself onto his man. They moaned in unison. 

Vincent had begun to thrust up as David had bounced, the water splashing around them. Vincent stroked him faster, grunting and moaning. “Fuck, David…” He growled while using his free and to pull him down for a hot kiss. David didn’t hesitate to kiss him back with passion. But after a few moments, David arched his back once more as he was on the edge. “V-V-Vincent!!” He yelled out as he came, which shot up on Vincent's chest, who chuckled and carefully flipped them over so he was on top of his man, not letting himself slip out. David grinned up at him and kissed him once more as Vincent had held him close to his chest as he continued to pound into him. Vincent nuzzled into David’s neck as he buried himself deep inside, shuttering as he let out a growl as he came.

David smiled and gave him small kisses as he spoke softly. “I love you..”

“I love you, too..” Vincent spoke and kissed him deeply.

\-------------

That Evening

Vincent had freshened up and grabbed a few bottles of wine. He made his way down to the cliff where he saw David waiting for him. With a smile, Vincent sat the wine bottles down and gently pulled him in for a kiss. “As promised.” Vincent said with a smile. He let go of him to sit on the grass, facing the sunset. David sat down next to him and cuddled close.

Vincent uncorked the wine and took a few drinks before gently passing it to David, who began to speak. 

“It really is beautiful out here, you know. These last few months have felt like a dream.” He spoke as he took a drink.

“The Grizzlies are truly a sight to see. Which is one of the reasons I’ve never really wanted to leave.”

“What are the others?”

Vincent paused for a moment. “Because Conrad was born and raised here. The whole town loved him, minus the women he used.” He chuckled lightly as David gave him the bottle. “It was a different girl every night until he had them all done. Surprised he didn’t have a ton of kids.” He took a gulp of the wine.

David smiled at listening to him talk. “And what about you? Did they hate you too?”

Vincent shook his head. “I was always working with my father. Helping with…” He paused for a moment. He really didn’t want to tell the things he did growing up. ”..With his work. He traveled a lot. And I really was never home.” He tipped the bottle back and passed it back to David. 

“Sounds like you had a bit of fun.” David said as he nuzzled into his neck as it started to get slightly chilly. Vincent wrapped an arm around him as he shrugged. “I’d rather have stayed home and played with my brother.”

David looked up at him as he spoke. He watched the way he gazed off, seeming staring into nothingness. He didn’t know what to say to that. So he stayed close, taking the warmth of his man.

“You know,” Vincent began, “I was going to jump off that edge. It beckoned me. Just one jump to end my pathetic existence. Because really, what was I living for?” He took a swig and began to talk again. “But then you came into my life.” He said as he stood up, and gently pulled David up, the moon now shining brightly before them. Vincent placed his hands gently on David’s waist and smiled down at him. David rested his head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around him. Vincent began to gently sway as a slight tear slid down David’s cheek. This is what David wanted. To be loved by a man he knew loved him back. He expected to wake up at any moment for this all to be a dream.

Vincent closed his eyes as he kept David close. In all his life, this is all he wanted. Someone to love him, to love him for him. Not the preacher, not his Father’s right hand man. But for the broken man he was. And David did. He never saw doubt in those eyes he fell in love with. David was truly a great man and the kindest souls. And he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.

Vincent stopped swaying and let go of David. He got down on one knee and looked up at him with a gleam in his eyes. He reached in his pocket to get the ring he was going to give the one who threw his heart too. It was the ring that ran in his family for generations. A silver ring with gold trimming, with the words, “Yours truly” engraved on the inside. 

David watched Vincent closely. No….what was he doing? But those thoughts didn’t stop the tears that began to roll down his perfect cheeks. “Vincent….”

“David, My love, my heart. I’ve been on this earth as an empty shell. A soulless being wondering, looking for my purpose. My purpose is you, baby. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, no matter how long I’ve got. I promise to be the man you need and want. David, I’d give the world if you asked me too. I’d give you my last breath.” Vincent took his right hand into his and gently kissed the top of it. “David Greene, baby, will you marry me?”

The tears didn’t stop as he watched Vincent, “W-What about Leighanne?”

Vincent shook his head. “No matter, baby. Please…” His eyes glistened in the moonlight.

David nodded his head and pulled Vincent up, kissing him deeply. “Yes, O’Driscoll.” He grinned and let Vincent slide the ring onto his finger.

Vincent swooped his man up in his arms bridal style and gently nuzzled his neck. “Okay, O’Driscoll. “ 

David blushed and held onto him tightly. “You drop me and I might change my mid.” He teased and kissed his jaw.

“You’d know I’d never.” Vincent’s tone stern, but his expressions are soft. “Shall we go celebrate?”

“All night?”

“All night.”

To Be Continued...


	12. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Vincent take a night to themselves.

The Next morning after “Blessing: Monster”

Vincent stirred slightly in his bed. A slow grin played his face as he felt David’s body next to him. He wrapped his arm around him and began to gently nuzzle the back of his neck.

“Morning handsome.” Vincent growled as he inhaled his scent.

David shifted and lightly giggled sleepily. “You’re up early.” 

Vincent chuckled and gently got up. “Everyday for you, baby. What I wouldn’t give to stay in bed all day but we have service today.” He said with a disappointing sigh as he stretched.

David gently crawled over to sit next to him. He then kissed his shoulder and leaned against his back. “We have all our lives, honey. No need to rush.” He gently whispered.

Vincent smiled and savored his words. “I love you.”

“And I love you.” David reached around to kiss him before they both got up to get ready for the day.

\-----------

“Jesus loves you all. And all of you have a blessed day.” Sweat poured from Vincent’s forehead as he closed the sermon. It had been going on for a few hours. The crowd had dispersed, some cheering, others walked out quietly. Once they were out, he summoned Blessing.

“Blessing, I have matters to attend to here for a few hours. Can you please take my wife shopping? She spoke of needing a new horse or something.” He reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a rolled up thing of money and handed it to Blessing, who nodded.

“And please, if you need anything get it. You’ve earned it. Now go. She should be outside.

As you wish. 

**********

Vincent watched as Blessing and Leighanne made their way to the stable. He stood on the porch of the church and finished his cigarette. He then turned around and headed back in where he saw David at the altar, praying. Vicent slowly walked up to him and placed a loving hand on his shoulder.

“Baby, are you alright?” Vincent asks.

David nodded before letting an ‘Amen’ out and standing up. He turned around to face Vincent and wrapped his arms around him tightly. Vincent did the same, resting his chin on top of his head as David buried his face deep in his chest. For a few moments they stood like this. The quiet surrounding them, the sound of their slow, labored breathing. 

“I-I’m scared, Vin. I’ve been having nightmares of you leaving me, or you dying..” David whispered quietly as he continued to hold onto him.

“I ain’t going anywhere, David. Not now, nor ever.” Vincent spoke as he kept him close. He closed his eyes as he kept a tight hold on him. “I love you, David. I wouldn’t hurt you, nor would I leave you. You hear?”

David nodded into his chest. “I love you always Vincent. And I trust you.” He whispered and pulled his head back for a moment and looking up into Vincent’s eyes. He leaned in to kiss him gently.

Vincnt kissed him back. “I want to show you something David. A place I used to live, a place I want to fix up for us.” He spoke and gently pulled away. “What do you say?”

David smiled and nodded. “Lead the way, baby.”

************

*Thirty minutes pass as they make their way to the Downes Ranch*

Vincent dismounted Dagger and helped David off his horse. He looked at the much dilapidated house. Over the years, it had gotten worse. But that didn’t stop the wave of sadness and anger from rearing its ugly head. He sighed to himself.

“I used to live here years ago. Its a good place, just needs some work. Can put our horses in the barn, and raise our future children here. What do you say?”

David became teary eyed and smiled happily. “Its beautiful. I love it.” He turned to him and placed another kiss on his lips.

Vincent closed his eyes and deepened the kiss before he picked him up bridal style and carried him into the home. The bed was dusty and cold, but they didn’t care. Vincent had gently set him down carefully onto the bed as he began to remove their clothing. Piece by piece until they were bare to each other. Vincent placed gentle kisses on David’s bare chest as he made his way up to his lips. David let out a light moan as Vincent began to lightly stroke him, grinning into the kiss as David began to harden in his hands. Vincent spat in one of his own hands before moving down to prep David for his entrance. He stroked himself for a few moments before guiding himself into David. David squirmed for a moment and blushed, but leaned in to capture his lips once more. Vincent began to thrust into his man. The bed creaked with each thrust. But they didn’t mind. David held onto him as they kissed, and Vincent picked up his pace. David wrapped his legs around his waist to pull him in deeper, and this caused Vincent to let out a low growl, which gave David chills. He loved when he growled during their love making. It made him feel wanted, and that Vincent loved him.

Vincent pulled out for a moment and turned David over, then entered him from behind once more. Vincent pressed himself onto David’s back as he began to thrust again, the sound of skin on skin filling the air. David’s moans and cries only fueled Vincent’s need for this man. He began to place kisses on his back. His soft, soft skin. Innocence poured from him. And the demon inside needed him...wanted him. And when Vincent came, he leaned his head back and let out a cry filled with need, satisfaction and want. Vincent panted as he flipped David around once more. David looked at him with those loving eyes, sweat dripped from both their faces. Despite the cold. 

Vincent began to stroke David once more before he took him into his mouth. David cried out in pleasure as Vincent bobbed his head, taking him all in. Vincent closed his eyes as he savored the taste of him. Salty in all the right ways. Growling against David’s dick as he could feel him began to thrust into his mouth, hearing the moans float all around them. Before Vincen could brace himself, David had released into his mouth. Vincent grinned and swallowed it all, looking up to a very red faced David. He chuckled and crawled back up and cuddled next to David, wrapping his arms around him to keep him warm.

“Are you alright?” Vincent asks.

“Yeah, just happy is all.” David giggled and curled in his arms.

Vincent smiled as David began to drift off into sleep.

But Vincent didn’t. The still musty air filled his nose. The memories played him. The ones he didn’t want. No, he wanted new ones. With his husband and future kids, to continue to make the people around him happy until he couldn’t anymore. Because in the end, what else was there?

To be continued…..


	13. The End is Near

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vincent and David grow stronger, Colm comes up with a plan

Vincent sat in the dark, a cigar in one hand and a bottle of whiskey in the other. David was asleep in their room, as he sat in the living room. He wore his black slacks and no shirt, exposing his dark dusting of hair on his chest. He and David and spent several hours making love. It was always a magical experience for them both.

He guzzled the whiskey, then took a puff of his cigar as he leaned back into their couch. He needed to tell the congregation that Leighanne had run off with another man. She left only a few days ago, but he was still mad. How dare she run off. He had given her everything! They were supposed to have a baby. Why would she do such a thing? Because she was a lying whore. She always has been.

He finished off the whiskey. He set the bottle on the floor and rubbed his face, grunting to himself. Damn that woman. Damn her to hell. He stood up and finished his cigar, heading outside to flick the butt of it. It was a cool, breezy night. And the town of Valentine was quiet. He sat down on the stairs and ran his hand through his messy hair.

David had woken up and noticed Vincent wasn’t in bed. Where could have gone? Worried, he got up and wrapped a robe around himself and went in search of his man. He smelled the faint smell of tobacco as he made his way outside and saw him sitting on the stairs, gazing up at the stars.

David sat beside him and rested his head on his shoulder as he snuggled up against him. He placed a gentle kiss on his bare shoulder. “Are you alright?” David whispered.

Vincent’s mouth slightly twitched into a smile as he felt David close to him. “Yeah, baby. Just can’t sleep is all.” He spoke as he placed a gentle kiss on the top of his head, and slightly inhaled his scent.

David remained silent for a moment as he stayed close to him. “Where do you think she went?”

Vincent shrugged and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it up. “I have no idea. And at this point, I don’t care. I’m too old to chase.” He took a long drag, and exhaled as he let out a tired sigh.

“I’m sorry, I know you loved-”

“No, David. I haven’t loved her for a long time. She broke that moment she touched another man when we were younger. All I wanted was a child. For us. The only thing m old bones ever asked her for.”

David snuggled closer as he could hear the sadness in Vincent’s voice. A longing, a need.

“She made her choice. She wanted Blessing. I suspected as much. The way they were around each other. But I didn’t say anything because I didn’t want to believe it. Just like…” Vincent paused, pushing down tears that threatened him. “Nevermind. Its over now and all we can do is move on.”

David sat up straight and moved to sit in his lap, looking into his man’s eyes. “I’ll always be here for you, Vincent. No matter what. I promise.” He said with a slight smile before he leaned in to give Vincent a deep, loving kiss.

Vincent kissed him back and wrapped his arms around him tightly, taking comfort in the one man who hadn’t turned on him. Who genuinely loved him for who he was, and not what he wanted him to be.

Vincent had broken the kiss and nuzzled into David’s warm neck. “I love you so much, David..” A tear slid down his cheek. It was a tear of happiness.

David had caressed Vincent’s face in his hands as he kissed the tear away. “Not as much as I love you, Vinny. And I always will.”

Vincent kept this man close to him. He held onto him as he silently began to cry. Why? Because Vincent hadn’t felt pure happiness in so long. He’d always felt hurt and betrayal, from anyone he has ever met. But not David. He knew David loved him, and he loved David. There’s nothing he wouldn’t do for him. Whatever David wanted, he would get. No questions asked.

************

Later That morning, The Sermon

It had been a long morning. People looked worried, and often asked about Leianne. It had come to the time that he had told them.

“She has chosen another man over me. She has ran off.” Vincent stated as he stood behind his podium, closing the bible he had often read out of.

The crowd gasped, and whispers could be heard.

“But I am due to remarry,” He stated and paused as those words. The crowd had his full attention again. 

David looked away, thinking he had found another woman.

“This person has shown me loyalty, Devotion and above all, happiness. Please, David, join me up here.”

David blushed as he looked around, then slowly made his way up to the podium with his man.

“Everyone, this is my future husband. God has blessed us in many ways than one, as we will be adopting a child.”

The crowd grew really quiet. Some people showed disgust, some remained silent. Then one by one, members began to get up and leave. Cursing him for his sinful ways. Vincent didn’t care.

David was stunned, and watched the happiness play on Vincent’s face as he looked up at him. David wrapped his arms around his man and held him tight. “You didn’t have to do that, Viny..”

“I know. But I wanted everyone to know my love for you, David. Now and forever.”

A tear gently slid down David’s cheek. This man had given up his reputation to show the world he was his. David knew that he would never let him go.

********

“Seems she has gotten away. Again.” Colm said with gritted teeth. He wanted Leighanne more than anything. Their last camp whore died many years ago and no other woman had appealed to him. But Leighanne. Colm knew his bitch of son wouldn’t give her to him.

The gang members stood silently as they listened to their boss rant.

Colm scratched his patched beard as he thought about his next course of action. Someone who could take down the bastard Leighanne ran off with…

Wait…

A grin played his face as an idea had come to his mind.

“Get me Drake.”

To be continued…...


End file.
